


Driver me crazy

by Cohmcarden



Category: Adam Driver - Fandom, Kylo Ren - Fandom, Kylo Ren X Reader - Fandom, Star Wars - All Media Types, adam driver x reader - Fandom
Genre: Adam Driver - Freeform, Adam Driver Smut, F/M, Fluff, Kylo ten smut, Smut, adam driver fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:26:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24081283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cohmcarden/pseuds/Cohmcarden
Summary: I apologise for the pun, I am human trashWhen you, a young aspiring actress, get a part in the upcoming Star Wars movie your life will change forever, but what will happen when an on-screen romance starts to become more than pretend?*disclaimer* in this fic I do kinda add more on to the Star Wars movies (I make up a movie) so don't get mad @ me for that. Also, I do not own the Star Wars trademark or any of its characters.
Relationships: Adam Driver x Reader, kylo ren x reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 55





	1. Chapter 1

You stood in front of the table filled with food, staring meaningfully into a plate of mini-carrots. You're not sure how you got here, but you sure are here.

Around about a week ago you were on your daily coffee run to Starbucks; It was a normal Monday for all you knew. You were standing in line when suddenly, from across the room, you heard a man shout,"HOLY SHIT! It's her! She's the one!".

Well, turns out that man was the main casting director for one of the biggest movie companies around, and 'The One' he was shouting about was you. Apparently, you were the perfect look-alike for a character in the new Star Wars movie, and not shortly after that he was handing you a 3 year contract to act in the movie franchise. Luckily for you both, you were an aspiring actress and had yet to secure a part - even as an extra - in any shows or movies (how convenient).

Right now you stood at the snack table, and recalled the countless interviews and auditions you had attended, silently laughing at all the directors who simply scoffed at you and shouted 'Next!'.

You were snapped out of your trance by someone shouting your name.

"Oi, Aria - hurry up, the mini-sandwiches can't be that interesting!"

On set, everyone seemed to refer to the actors and actresses as their characters, so you were very used to being called 'Aria'.

Tearing yourself away from the fascinating food, you followed the voice into the room labelled 'Break room' to the left of you. It was meant to be a break room but it was mostly used for meetings and half-assed rehearsals.

You sat down in one of the strangely-comfortable plastic chairs and nodded to Jeffrey the director, who sat at the head of the long table. as he did a basic 'hello' to everyone, you looked around at the various people sat along side you. Sat on your left was Mark; you'd met him briefly by the snack table - a cast favourite - and he seemed nice. to your left was Daisy. You recalled when you'd first met her and all you could think about was how beautiful she was; you couldn't figure out whether you wanted to shag her or be her (Win-win in my opinion). Next to her was John - you remembered spilling coffee down your front as you first arrived on set, and just as you did you made direct eye contact with him. He obviously laughed at you, and you two had bonded quickly over the Starbucks mishap.

You continued to look around before your eye was caught by the man in front of you; Adam Driver. Your eyes lingered on him as you took in his features - his hair was dark and tousled, and framed his face beautifully. you noticed his unruly eyebrows and plump lips, and how they complimented his chiselled nose.

You quickly pulled your attention back to Jeffrey, as he started talking about the characters.

"Now, as you all know, this movie is a long-awaited continuation of the franchise, and you all know your characters as if they were close friends,"

He always tried so hard to be poetic but never quite got there.

"However, This movie marks the introduction of a new character; Aria Luna"

He nodded his head towards you affirmatively, and you smiled back.

"We Have a face, a name, and a backstory," he continued," but as we start rehearsing and filming, I'm sure that all of us are very excited to see how she is developed as a character, and I'm sure that you'll do a fantastic job of bringing Aria to life."

He directed the last part at you and you gave a confident smile and a nod at him. As he continued talking, you noticed Adam looking at you out of the corner of your eye. you kept your eyes on Jeffrey, but your attention on the handsome man in front of you, watching as he studied your face and eventually

turned away.

———————

You walked out of the room, script in hand, as you followed Marie, the on-set costume manager, to get your measurements for some of the outfits. She lead you down the short hallway and into a dressing room. Its walls were plastered with scraps of material and messy sketches.

"Just stand here love, and could ya lift your arms up for me please?" Marie said In her thick northern accent, lifting a measuring tape up to your chest. You complied as she measured you, quickly scribbling digits into her notebook. As she measured your hips, a man called into the room. "Hey Marie, Jeff said you needed new measurements?"

The voice was smooth and low, and drew your attention easily.

"yeah hun," she called back,"i just need ta finish this. it wont be long so come 'n' take a seat."

You watched as Adam walked into the room, taking a seat at one of the dressers to your left.

"i don't believe we've met," he said, watching you stand like a crucifix,"Im Adam, but I guess you can call me Kylo" he let out a deep chuckle.

"Nice to meet you Kylo, I Guess you can call me Aria" You turned your head to smile at him, as Marie said "Adam, come 'n' stand here lad."

He stood up, taking your position, as Marie started to measure him.

"I must say, you really do look like Aria, the character I mean. How'd they find you?" he continued talking to you as you stood in front of him.

"Dumb luck, i guess. One moment i was in Starbucks, queuing to get a frappalappachino or whatever, and the nest Jeffrey was tackling me to the ground, and begging me to sign this contract." You laughed a little as you looked at him.

"So no audition?"

"well i had to prove that i could act, but no proper audition, no"

"ugh, lucky you," he chuckled," auditions are hell"

"oh my god, aren't they just?" You said, dramatically flailing your hands by your sides," I've been to, I'd say, around a million auditions and not a single one gave me a part." You rolled your eyes.

"Just as well," he said, gesturing to you," or you might not be here and I'd probably never of met you." He said with a charming smile.

you laughed, looking down at your feet. "trust me, after knowing me for a while, you'll wish you never did." you joked.

He let out a laugh, and as you watched him smile, you couldn't help but notice how tall he was compared to you.

"All done, love" Marie shooed you and Adam out of the door as she frantically scribbled numbers down in a note book.

"everything heres pretty self-explanatory, but i can show you round if you'd like, Aria?" he asked tentatively.

"Yhank you, Kylo, I'd like that very much." You said with a smile on your face.


	2. 2-Sir

"Y'know, if you were actually a Jedi, You'd be dead by now." Daisy sighed, as she - once again - rehearsed the sequence for your fight scene.

"Jedi, more like dead-i." you joked, causing Daisy to bury her face in her palms dramatically. From behind you, you heard a muffled laugh, as Adam tried to suppress a genuine laugh to your shitty pun.

"wow, I didn't know we had a certified comedian on set." he smiled at you, carrying a steaming mug of coffee and leaning against the doorway to the dance studio.

"John Mulaney wants what I have.' you said with a false smugness which won a chuckle from Daisy.

"Go on then," she said, raising an eyebrow, "tell us a joke."

"Yeah," Adam chimed in,"make us laugh."

"uhm..." your mind completely blanked of any even remotely funny jokes you knew, perfect. "knock knock?"

"Come in." Adam said, a smug smile growing across his face.

Daisy burst out laughing as you playfully sneered at the man, squinting menacingly in his direction. "ha ha, very funny," you said sarcastically,"you're interrupting rehearsals"

You and Daisy had been rehearsing all morning, going over a lightsaber fight scene between your characters, but you always seemed to mess up at the same point-when you had to throw your lightsaber into your left hand as Daisy hit your right. Every time you managed to throw the shitty plastic pseudo-lightsaber at the wall, and a couple of times you managed to even hit Daisy. Lets just say your hand-eye coordination wasn't exactly the best.

"rehearsals?" Daisy said,"more like 'Daisy being beaten up by a lightsaber'"

"Twice. I hit you twice, and you can't expect me to get it perfect first go."

"Of corse not, but maybe 50th go?" She muttered.

"well I'm not gonna get it right by standing around and talking," you brandished your lightsaber above your head, swinging it down dramatically, "so en guarde, Daisy Ridley, and prepare to die!" "You do realise that I win this fight, right?" she said, raising an eyebrow.

"yes but shhhhh, you're bruising me ego" you said.

"Well I better leave you two to it then, Adam said, pushing off the doorframe and starting out of the studio, "try not to kill each other."

"tell her that!" Daisy said, incredulously.

He stopped for a minute, turning back around to face you two."pass me your saber for a sec?" he said, swinging it around after you handed it to him.

"What are you having trouble with?"

"The easiest part" Daisy muttered under her breath.

"hey! It's hard, ok?" you replied. "and it's the bit where i have to throw it into my left hand." "like this?" Adam said, completing the move with a smug flourish.

"yeah..like that" you said, with an embarrassed chuckle.

"here, i'll help ya" he said, placing the lightsaber into your hand as he stood behind you, mirroring your pose. He wrapped his arms around your frame making you realise how small you were compared to him. Grabbing your right hand he wrapped his fingers over yours, enveloping your hand and filling your chest with an unfamiliar tightness. The feeling of his taught chest against your back sent a tingle up your spine; even from under his shirt you could feel his muscly build pressed up against you.

"when you throw it, instead of throwing the laser first, throw the handle, almost like you're throwing it backwards." as he spoke, you felt the deep rumble of his voice behind your neck, throwing warmth into your cheeks. "like this." he jerked his hand to the side, tossing the lightsaber into you other hand which - for the first time - you caught effortlessly.

"There ya go, now you can stop attacking your co-star." He chuckled, turning his face to the side to face you. His hot breath hit your lips as he laughed, your faces inches apart.

"FINALLY." Daisy dramatically threw her hands above her head, breaking you out of the trance that surrounded you. "Thank you, now maybe we can release the movie on time." She chuckled.

"okay you two, try not to kill each other." Adam said, pulling away and making his way out of the door.

You scooped your hair away from your neck in a desperate attempt to soothe the growing blush on your cheeks.

"well then," Daisy said, brandishing her lightsaber,"shall we finally get this scene right?"

———————

You stood in front of the coffee machine, waiting for it to slowly make you a sorry excuse for an espresso, as Mark walked in.

"Heya, how ya doin'?" he said, grabbing an apple.

"Heya dude, I'm just chilling" you replied, staring as the coffee machine sputtered into your cup. "yeah? How's rehearsal going?"

"good, I finally got that fight scene down"

"Oh yeah, Adam was telling me about that," he said, taking a bite of the apple,"Apparently you're not the best with a lightsaber" he chuckled.

"Hey! I'm not that bad. Plus its like my first fight scene so you can get off your high horse." you said flipping your hair and grabbing you're cup in fake offence and walking out of the room.

"Okay, but just saying - you wouldn't last 2 minutes in the Star Wars universe!" he called after you playfully.

"well neither did you" you called back, walking down the drab hallway towards the break room. Sitting your cup down on a side table, you grabbed your script and opened to the next scene.

You looked down at the page and began to read the scene between Aria Luna and Kylo Ren.

'KYLO: who are you?

ARIA: [playfully] and i thought you could read minds?

Kylo Ren ignites his lightsaber and holds it to Aria Lunas throat

KYLO: it was a mistake to come here; to fight me. now the only way you'll leave is with a burning hole in your guts.

Kylo Ren raises his lightsaber and swings it towards Aria Lunas head, only to be frozen before he hits her.

ARIA: well then i guess its good that i didn't come to fight you.

She uses the force to fling his lightsaber across the room and steps towards him, leaning close to his visor

ARIA: i came to kill you.'

"Reading the new scene, huh?" A voice came from behind you, breaking you out of your daydream state.

"Oh hi Adam," You said, turning to face him as he leant over your shoulder. You could smell his aftershave from how close you were; It smelt of musky pine and redwood, slightly tearing you away from reality as you tried not to look creepy covertly smelling him.

"yeah, and you're aboutta get rekt"

"wait really?" he sat himself down next to you, tilting the script towards him."holy shit, I haven't read this scene yet."

You both sat there, reading the pages for a while, before Adam broke the silence.

"oh my god you beat me?"

"yeah, and i do it without a lightsaber - suck it, Ren!" you laughed as he feigned offence.

"just as well," he continued."with how you handle a lightsaber you'd probably end up sabotaging yourself."

"hey!" you replied."i got it in the end."

"yeah, after i took time out of my precious coffee break to teach you." Raising an eyebrow he turned to you, with a half-smirk painted across his face. you couldn't help think how cute his smile was, even if it was mocking you.

"Well I'm so so sorry to be such a hindrance to your daily schedule, Sir." You held emphasis on the 'Sir', mirroring his pose.

He laughed, and you detected a hint of anxiousness in his tone. Shit, did you say something?

"Oh damn, we should probably get back to rehearsals" he said, checking the time on his phone,"wouldn't wanna get fired"

"Oh yeah",you said, getting up from the curiously stained couch,"you comin'?"

"Uh, yeah - I just need to um... read...something. See ya."

"See ya." you walked out of the room and headed back to the dance studio, cold cup of coffee in hand; you'd been too enthralled in the script to even drink it.

You wondered why Adam had acted weirdly towards the end of your conversation. Was it something you said? You shook the thought from your head, eager to get back to rehearsals and perfect your fight scene.

"heya," Daisy said,"ready to finally get this right?" "hell yeah"


	3. 3 - Beat me

It had been about a week and a half since finally perfecting that one damn fight scene, and you'd memorised every step of it, thankfully for Daisy. Today you were rehearsing a scene that - apparently - had just been added into the script. According to Jeffrey it was because the movies had been declining in popularity and they had to add something in to get the numbers back up. you weren't quite sure what it was, which put you a little on edge, but it cant be that bad, right?

"So basically this is complete fan-service." Jeffrey said, cradling his head in his hands dramatically."which kinda hurts both my, and the companies, pride but hey, it is what it is."

He handed you and Adam each a script. It was weird that he only called you two into this impromptu meeting but you didn't really question it.

"Okay, so I want you two to go and read the script, run some lines, and when you've done that you can go into room..." Jeffrey paused for a second, flipping to a notebook clipped to his belt."12 and rehearse in there until I get back. I have a meeting at lunch so as soon as I get back I'll come in and, y'know, direct 'n' stuff." He turned and stuffed the notebook into his bag, before heading out of the door, leaving you and Adam standing in the break room.

"Okay... so, that was kinda weird. What did he mean by 'Fan-service'?" Adam said, running his hands through his dark hair.

"Yeah it was, and I dunno, guess we'll find out?" you said, pulling out a chair and sitting down; Adam followed suit.

"Oh." you said, everything finally clicking into place. You connected the dots; the hatred that hung between yours and Adams characters, how Jeffrey knew how much the fanbase thirsted over Adam-especially when he played Kylo Ren, and how easy it would be for any horny teenager to project onto your character. "I think I know what he means."

"What?" he asked, opening his script.

"Im pretty sure it's a sex scene" you said, skimming over your script, confirming your suspicions. "yup it is."

"Oh ok, cool."Adam said, flipping through the script."well, it does kinda make sense, I mean you could cut the sexual tension between our characters with a knife." he laughed.

"Well I'm glad I'm not the only one who noticed."You chuckled.

———————

You and Adam had been reading the script for about 10 minutes and with every second the air of awkwardness between you two grew thicker. It wasn't that it was a sex scene, no, you were both far to professional to be shaken by that (even despite your lack of experience). It was what happened before - I guess you could call it 'foreplay' - which was less than simple.

Your eyes were drawn to the stage directions between the lines:

'Kylo pins Aria to the ground, holding her hands above her head'

'Aria sits on Kylos chest, holding him down with the force as she mocks him'

'Kylos lightsaber cuts Arias over-cloak, revealing her under-clothes'

Unsure whether to be excited or embarrassed you flipped the script shut, running your thumb across the edge of the page to distract you from the awkwardness. Although you knew that, as a professional actress, you should hold yourself with professional indifference, you couldn't help but notice the anxious tingle low in your stomach as you thought about it.

"Looks like we're filming Fifty Shades 4." Adam chuckled nervously, closing his script. "Only with more lightsabers and less handcuffs." You joked.

"We should probably run these lines."Adam said raising one of his thick eyebrows. "Yeah, but they don't really make sense without the stage directions."

"So lets go to room 12 and rehearse"

———————

You held your script open as you stood in front of Adam, brandishing your shitty plastic lightsaber in your other hand, as if you were about to slice his throat.

"Oh please," You spat, your voice laced with false malice."you're nothing but a traitor"

Adam stepped closer to you, using his lightsaber to fling yours out of your hand."I'm less of a traitor than you'll ever be"

You continued through the script, reading out witty insults between every thrust of your lightsabers as you both gradually grew more exhausted. After a while both of your characters had been disarmed and you found yourself standing in the middle of the floor, Adams large frame towering over you. You could feel the body heat radiating off of him from how close you were, and the slight glisten of sweat on his throat sent a rush of adrenaline through your chest.

Glancing down at your script you read out your line;

"Your efforts are futile, Ren. You might as well just surrender"

He returned the intense glare you shot him, looking deep into his hazel eyes. You hadn't really noticed how beautiful they were; flecks of honey littered the auburn irises, like shards of golden light glistening through treetops at sunset. You were broken out of your trance by Adam, his gravelly voice cutting through your daydream state.

"You'll have to make me."

The words rumbled in your ears as he said them, hitching your breath and sending a rush of adrenaline to your core. You lingered for a second, both of you staring at each other in faux hatred, before lifting up your script to check the next line. You read the stage direction in your head;

'Aria Luna gets Kylo Ren to the ground, pinning his hands down either side of his head'

"How the fuck am I meant to just get you on the floor?" you said perplexed.

Adam looked down to check his script."Maybe you use the force?"

You thought about it for a while, before a small smirk crossed your face."Or I do this" You swiped your leg into the back of his knee, quite literally sweeping him off his feet.

He let out a muffled yelp as his back hit the ground. Luckily the ground was covered in those mats that are meant to be easy to fall onto but are 10x harder than the floor, so it only hurt a lot.

"Asshole!" He called out, before hooking his leg round yours and giving you a taste of your own medicine.

You crumpled down, falling forward with a huff.

For a moment you were perplexed as to why it didn't hurt when you hut the floor, but then you realised: you didn't.

You looked up to realise that you were lying on top of Adam, arms outstretched in front of you, hands holding you up over his chest.

You both froze. For a minute your mind was blank, not quite sure what to make of the situation: Is this awkward? Does Adam hate me now?

You looked up, making eye contact with the man you were currently straddling. You could feel his chest rising and falling underneath your hands, hear his deep, raspy breaths which - like a flame held to a gallon of gasoline - sparked a rush of fantasies running through your head.

You imagined his breaths moulding into moans in your ears. Droplets of sweat dripping off of his chest and onto you as he holds himself above you. The

feeling of his skin pressing into yours.

The air of awkwardness hung silently, freezing you both in place until you decided to break the silence.

"Asshole yourself!" You chuckled, gently punching Adams shoulder as you shuffled off of him, kneeling at his side.

Adam let out a laugh as he shifted to sit in front of you.

"What's the matter, Ren? Not used to getting beat?"You crossed your arms and leaned forward, playfully raising an eyebrow.

"Not by a little girl." He said smugly.

The words 'little girl' rumbled round your head, his deep voice painting pictures of him on top of you, holding you down. You couldn't help but imagine that being his nickname for you, those words passing through his plump lips, making yo-

"Any ways, we should probably keep rehearsing." He said, swiping a piece of hair from his face and snapping you out of your trance.

You agreed, following him as he stood up, choosing to ignore the excited feeling deep in your chest.


	4. 4 - Little Miss Jedi Master

[Later in the day from pt 3]

You and Adam stood in front of Jeffrey, who held the script in one hand and a stack of mismatched papers in the other.

"So where did you guys get to?" He said drably.

Your mind flashed back to yesterday; you being sat on top of Adam, almost wishing you were wearing less clothes. After that you'd continued to run through the lines, but mutually agreed that it would be better to know all the lines before you started to rehearse the fighting.

Adam explained this as you stood awkwardly staring at the floor.

"Okay, so I guess today we'll go over the choreography for the scene." Jeffrey said "but I've got another meeting, so I'll send over Anette and she can teach you both. Good luck." He continued, before walking put of the door of the break room without a goodbye. "She'll be in the studio in 30 minutes, so don't be late." He called after him as he left.

You both headed to the studio, chatting as you walked, about the script and your characters and various other things. As you arrived at the studio you took off your jacket and tossed it onto the floor next to the door. It was considerably hotter in the studio than anywhere else in the building which made it hard to practise choreography in full costume, but at least this meant you got to see Adam in the tight tank top he always wore under his shirt.

You noticed yourself picturing it in your head and stopped yourself.

What am I doing? I shouldn't be thinking about him like that, especially since we're working together; Don't make it awkward.

"The word 'choreography' makes it sound like we're gonna be staring in a music video" Adam said, yanking you away from your ill-timed fantasy.

"Yeah," You returned,"We're actually gonna be in the back of Rhianna's new single,'Big Booty Bitches'"

"Speak for yourself: You may be a backing dancer but I'll be up front in my pink sparkly speedo"

You both chuckled as you tried to push that image to the back of your mind.

"So, when do you think 'Anette' will get here?" You asked to fill the silence, flipping through the script.

"Quite soon, I'd imagine" A soft voice came from behind you.

You turned around to see a smallish woman, dressed head-to-toe in black workout clothes and a slicked-back blonde ponytail. Her face reminded you a little of David Bowie, only a little less feminine.

"Hiya, I'm Anette."She said, flicking through a copy of the script."So how many of the lines do you know off by heart?"

"Hey," You greeted her. "We know all the lines, just waiting on your choreographic knowledge to help us not look like baboons on-camera."

"Exactly." Adam chimed in with a chuckle.

"Right then, lets go through it." Anette said, chucking down the script and assertively standing in front of the two of you as she thrusted two lightsabers into your hands.

You spent the next hour or so going over the steps like robots until they were cemented in your brains. You were quite sure that you'd never erase the sound of shitty plastic lightsabers clanking together from your mind.

After Anette had ground the routine into your minds, she was swiftly whisked away to deal with a 'lycra-based issue' as she described it, and you and Adam sat side-by-side against the wall, sharing a bottle of water like a couple of teens who snuck in a flask of vodka at a school dance.

"Jesus she was intense." Adam said, chugging water.

"Thats one way to put it" You chuckled, taking the bottle.

"Whaddya say, one more run-through and then call it a day?"

"Sure, it's as hot as the Sahara in here."

You both sat for a second, gathering the strength to get up. You could feel the heat radiating from Adam as your thighs touched.

He stood up, extending a hand to you and pulling you up. He pulled you up a little too forcefully and you ended up stumbling over his feet, almost falling over. Thankfully, Adam reached out his arm and caught you, instinctively pulling you into his chest. You felt his hand wrapped around your arm, strongly holding you in place as his other hand rested on your back. He held you there for a second, your hands pressed against his chest, the sound of your breathing filling your ears.

"You ok?" He said, almost inaudibly.

"Yeah, uh, thanks." You paused for a second. "So, the scene."

"The scene." He repeated, letting go of you as you both stepped backwards. Adam grabbed the lightsabers perched against the wall, tossing one at you which you caught with a surprising degree of accuracy.

"Hey, you can finally catch!" He teased.

"Well I am a true Jedi master" You joked, leaving out that it was probably due to the amount of adrenaline running through your veins.

"Oh, we'll see about that."

"Huh?"

Adam swung his lightsaber at you. Jumping to action, you blocked it with yours, pushing it back and swinging at his torso. Your mind was wiped blank of all the choreography for a second, as your gaze lingered on his chest. The outline of his muscles through the comically tight tank top reminded you of a greek statue.

The hollow clank of plastic-on-plastic jolted you back to reality as he deflected your saber out of your hand and onto the ground. You snapped your eyes up as he brandished his lightsaber, holding it beneath your chin. For a second you held his gaze, before ducking down and swiping your leg behind his. He crumpled to the floor, dropping his lightsaber to the left, just as planned.

For a moment you stood over him, looking down on him, the warm gleam of sweat covering his chest as is rose and fell. Suddenly, he swiped the back of your leg with his, bringing you down onto of him, hands on his chest, legs either side his hips. You remembered this part from last rehearsal, and the scenarios that went through your head. Pushing them to one side you looked up to Adams eyes, noticing a small smirk start to paint his face. He jerked his hips round, grabbing your wrists and rolling on top of you. You knew that this was part of the scene and tried to be as professional as possible, but couldn't help but let yourself enjoy it for a second.

"How do ya feel now, little miss 'Jedi Master'?" He mocked sarcastically, a gleeful grin spread across his face.

You paused to catch your breath; all this fake fighting was tiring. Quickly surveying your situation, you realised how you were posed: Adam was pinning you down by your wrists, his strong grip firm yet strangely comforting. Your hips were held down by his and you could feel the heat from his thick thighs hugging your legs as they straddled you.

Struggling to find a witty comeback you settled for a nervous:"Very warm."

Immediately regretting what you said you chuckled, although you couldn't deny how hot it was in the studio-especially with Adams hunky frame holding you down.

Adam sniggered, bowing his head and you felt his chest graze yours as he laughed, the deep grumble of his laugh sending tingles up your thighs.

After a second, his head rose, his dark brown locks cascading over his face as he looked up to once again face you.

He held himself above you, the sound of your deep breathing the only noise in the room for a second. His chestnut brown eyes were littered with golden flecks, staring at you from underneath his thick lashes.

In this moment, the only this that you could concentrate on was the man looming over you, well that and the annoying piece of hair that had broken free from your ponytail and tickled your face. In an attempt to get it off, you tried to blow it away but it stuck to you, held down by the sweat from the irritatingly warm room and the exertion.

Adam watched you for a second, trying and failing to blow it away, before releasing one of your wrists and reaching towards your face. He slicked it away, caressing your face with his built hands as he did so. His eyes followed his hand, before falling onto your lips. You studied his face, his chiseled nose reminding you of a greek statue. His thick, unkempt eyebrows throwing shade onto his hazel eyes.

You glanced down, your eyes resting on his plump lips-A warm blush rose in your cheeks as you both laid there, as still as stone.

Suddenly, Adam ducked his head, your noses grazing as your lips crashed together, their warmth combing and sending a shiver of excitement into your core. You paused for a second, before closing your eyes and gently kissing him back. Your lips danced together in a whirl of soft passion, and it felt like the knot in your chest had been untied.

At first it was gentle, but as you kissed it became more intense, the heat of the moment taking over.

Adams hand still rested on your face, his thumb absentmindedly caressing your cheek as his chest grazed yours.

You broke the kiss, both of you gasping for air as your gasps melded together in your ears.

The heat in your chest rose a blush over your collarbones as you processed what was happening, but your thoughts were interrupted as Adam once again pressed his lips into yours, kissing you deeply. You let yourself melt into the kiss, pushing any inhibitions to the back of your mind as you felt Adam hover over you, still pinning your wrist to the cool floor.


	5. 5 - Good Girl

You were stood in front of your beloved snack table, picking at the finger foods and replaying the events of the previous day in your head. You remembered what happened: The sound of Adams deep grumbling laugh above you, the feeling of his lips against yours, the tingling heat rising between your legs as he held your wrists against the floor. Unfortunately your steamy little improv session was interrupted by Jeffrey coming in to get some measurements for the costume department, but luckily he recognised it as part of the script, so there was no awkwardness-at least not on his part. You and Adam were both whisked away to different dressing rooms before you could exchange a word, and the measurements took the rest of the working day, so you both went home with the heated scenes of earlier that day freshly imprinted at the front of your minds.

Even now the taste of his lips lingered on yours, bringing you away from reality and into the backrooms of your mind, replaying the scene over and over in your head until the mini quiches on your paper plate had gone ice cold.

You were snapped back to the real world by a hand tapping your shoulder as someone shouted your name.

"Hey! Hello? Anyone home?" Daisy said, waving her hands dramatically in front of your face.

"Oh, hello, hi, hiya, sup." You said hurriedly, trying to make yourself seem somewhat normal.

"You good?"

"Totally." You said, pushing the feeling of Adam on top of you to the back of your mind.

"Well then, anyways," Daisy continued."Apparently all the costumes are done, and were gonna see them today!"

"Really? Thats sick. I haven't even seen the designs so this is gonna be a complete surprise for me."

"Yeah, me neither."

Your conversation was interrupted by Marie barging past to get to the snacks.

"Oh, Hiya loves, talking 'bout the costumes?" She said, stuffing a sausage roll into her mouth.

"Yeah, how're they looking?" Daisy asked

"Good, just ya wait, you'll love 'em"

"I don't even know what kind of costume I'm in, any clues?" You chimed in, raising an eyebrow at Marie curiously.

"Well lass, you'll just have to see, I think we're gonna do some dress rehearsals today so you'll see later."

"Ok, cool." You said, reaching for a mini quiche, but you were quickly interrupted by Jefferey drab voice calling out to the cast.

"Ok everyone, could you all go and sit down in the break room, I'll be in in a sec." He shouted, raising a handset to his ear and scribbling something in his precious notebook.

Everyone filed into the break room, and you followed suit, tossing your plate into the garbage as you walked. You sat down in your usual seat, next to Daisy and Mark, and patiently waited amongst the low chitter-chatter for Jeffrey to arrive and start dishing out instructions.

It was just as you were intently studying the number of chips in the surface of the cheap wooden table in front of you that Adam walked in. You only saw him out of the corner of you eye, but his large frame was unmistakeable and although you couldn't hear what he was saying, the deep rumble of his voice drew your attention. You glanced over to him-he was talking to someone, but you didn't notice who, you were too distracted by the high rising feeling blooming in your chest as you watched him.

You studied him.

Watching as he shook his head, his thick hair falling onto his cheeks as it flowed down. Watching as he laughed, the dimples on his cheeks deepening around his near perfect smile. Watching his chest as he breathed, and how the outline of his muscles pulsed underneath his shirt.

As you stared at him, he turned his head, suddenly meeting your gaze and sending an alarming spike of adrenaline through your stomach.

Turning your head to Jeffreys seat, you noticed that sometime during the ten seconds you were distracted he had decided to grace the room with his presence.

"Okay everyone," He said as the rest of the cast - including Adam - took their seats at the table."So, costumes are officially here"

This was met with a cheerful hum of appreciation by the cast, which quickly died down as he continued talking. "Everything continues as normal today, good luck, oh and Daisy-Could ya come 'n' see me a sec." He paused. "Dismissed"

Everyone filed out of the break room and went to their various jobs as you walked back to the snack table. Maybe you could finally have one of those shitty mini quiches.

"Hiya love." Marie said, blocking your path to the snacks."Whatdya say we go 'n' have a little look at your costume?" She hummed, excitedly clapping her hands together.

"Um, hell yeah!" You said, following her to the dressing room.

———————

You stood in front of the mirror, surveying the scene that stood before you.

You were wearing a pair of chunky, black combat boots that were connected to a series of complicated leather straps that ran up your legs, holding a gun holster to each thigh. Beneath the railroad of buckles you were wearing a pair of beat-up black shorts that cut off just above the knee. Over that hung a dusty black blouse that draped open to reveal a sinfully tight tank top.

"So?" Marie questioned, eagerly awaiting your approval.

"I look like a homeless person." You said sarcastically with a dramatic flourish.

"A homeless stripper maybe" Came a voice from behind you.

Adam.

You turned around to see him leaning against the doorway. How long had he been there? It didn't matter. His playfully taunting look made you realise it was a joke, and made you wonder how awkward the next couple of minutes were about to be.

"Well I think she looks great." Marie said, walking over to the clothes rack on the other side of the room.

"Yeah!" You agreed."Very classy."

Adam chuckled to himself, pushing off from the door frame with his muscular shoulders and walking over, stopping to stand right behind you. He was so close that you could feel the warmth emanate from his chest. It stifled you - The heat, the closeness - and you stayed rock still, unsure of what to do or say.

Adam leaned down so that his lips were right next to your ear, you could feel his hot breath brush your neck, throwing a rosy blush onto your cheeks. You looked into the mirror in front of you, making eye contact with Adam as he towered over you, even when he was bent down. You watched his lips part and heart his deep voice rumble out of his chest, sending lightning into your core.

"I never said it was a bad thing."

The breath hitched in your chest as the words soaked into your mind, a familiar yearning returning between your legs. Without skipping a beat, Adam whisked himself away, saying something to Marie about costume sizing or whatever, leaving you to stare at yourself in the mirror, the feeling of his breath lingering on your neck.

———————

"You may not need the resistance, but" Daisy said exasperated, kneeling down next to an imaginary rock."the resistance needs you."

"You and I both know that's not true, Rey. You said it yourself; I'm expendable." You dramatically turned your head away from her, furrowing your brow as you let out an angry sigh.

"To them."

"You are them."

"I'm here to help you."

"You're here to hurt me."

You both paused for a second, holding the dramatic tension in the air as you held position before both breaking character.

"Hell yeah, we finally got the scene right!" Daisy said, high-fiving you enthusiastically.

"Definitely, and that cape totally adds to the drama." You pointed to the beige cape that hung over Daisies costume.

"Plus you look totally bad-ass now! Like one of those criminally over-sexualised female assassins in, like, every spy movie ever."She said, pointing at your - admittedly cool - clothes.

"Because everyone knows you can't commit murder without a full face of makeup and some sparkly Louboutins."

You both laughed at the sarcasm, walking to the side of the rehearsal studio and grabbing your water bottle.

You were about to suggest a couple of changes to the blocking of the scene before someone knocked on the studio door, interrupting your train of thought.

"Entrée." Daisy called, as the door swung open to reveal Adam standing in the doorway, his built frame smothered in a mountain of black fabric.

"Sorry to interrupt, but Jeffrey wants to talk with Little Miss 'Jedi Master' over here" He joked, gesturing towards you.

Suddenly, the memory of Adam pinning you down, calling you 'Little Miss Jedi Master'shot into the forefront of your mind, tying a knot in your stomach.

Pushing the thought aside you nodded to him, grabbing your script from the floor and walking to the door.

"Ooo, has someone been naughty?" Daisy joked as you left.

"Yeah, tax fraud."You called back seriously into the studio as you followed Adam into the hallway.

You walked in silence for a moment, the only sound in the atmosphere the clacking of your boots against the hard floor.

"So," You said, attempting to break the silence."What did Jeffrey wanna see me about?"

Adam just chuckled, looking down at his feet. "He doesn't"

God you loved his laugh. "Wait, he doesn't?" You were confused, to say the least. If Jeffrey didn't want to see you then why did Adam pull you away from rehearsals?

"No." His voice was firm yet you could sense a tingle of excitement shooting through his words.

"um," What were you meant to say? "Then why-"

Suddenly Adam grabbed your arm, slamming you against the wall, completely wiping your mind of anything else. You gasped as your back hit the chipped white plaster, the impact rumbling through your ribcage, shaking every thought out if your skull. With his hand still wrapped around your arm, Adam stepped towards you, turning to face you as he put his other hand on the wall next to your head.

"Just wanted to say..." He leaned down, his face inches from yours as he suppressed a grin, slowly stepping closer.

"...Hi." 

He kissed you, passionately, moving his hand away from your arm, gliding it down to your lower back and pulling you in closer. You were taken aback at first, but just like last time, you melted into his touch, kissing back.

You both stood there for a second, your energies buzzing together, before you stepped into him, your thigh resting between his as you rocked your hips forward. Adams arousal was evident as he pulled you closer, pulling away from the kiss and bowing his head to stifle a moan. He pushed back your hips with his, raising his head to leave a trail of kisses up your neck and jaw. You rolled your head back, closing your eyes and letting the sparks of pleasure erupt from your skin and fizzle out over your nerves.

Suddenly, you heard footsteps nearing the corner, bringing you back to reality. Snapping you out of your passion, you and Adam jumped away from each other, striking comically over-exaggerated 'Be Casual' poses in the corridor.

You both tried to straighten yourselves out as quickly as possible, using your A+ acting skills as a cover up.

It was just some tech dude, you'd seen him around, messing with lighting and stuff.

"Heya." He greeted you, not even bothering to look up - too engrossed in the IKEA manual he was cradling in his hands.You waited awkwardly as he passed, staring at the floor to pass the time.

When the guy had finally finished walking down what seemed like the longest hallway known to man, you met Adams eyes. He lingered, holding his gaze on you as a knowing grin grew across his face.

"Come on." He said, hastily taking your wrist and leading you down that hallway. You couldn't help but notice how his large hand completely enveloped your hand, making you feel small and somewhat inferior.

You were lead down the corridor until you reached a door. Adam stopped, trying the handle, and seemed pleased when it turned out to be unlocked. He whisked you inside, flinging you into the darkness as he clicked the door shut with a deep muffled laugh.

"What are you doing?" You asked suspiciously, the darkness masking the excited smile on your face.

"Hmm?" Adam said, wrapping his thick hands around your waist and pulling you towards him.

"Nothing."

You heard his breath get closer to your ear as he bent down to kiss your neck, leaving a trail of wet marks along your jaw. Your breathing quickened as you ran your fingers up his back, tangling them in his thick silky hair, twisting it over your digits as Adam let out a deep sigh into the crook of your neck.

Suddenly, he moved his hands to the back of your things and picked you up, wrapping your legs around his hips as he spun you around and thrust you onto a counter that sat behind the two of you. As soon as your body hit the cold countertop, Adam crashed his lips into yours, moaning gently into the kiss. He had one hand grasping the countertop and the other on your lower back, pushing your hips into his. You could feel the warmth from his arousal between your legs as you squeezed them together, grinding into him and winning another, louder moan as he pushed pack into you.

His hands snapped away from your back, and began tending to the buttons on your shorts, swiftly undoing them before effortlessly lifting you with one hand and working them down to your ankles with the other. The air in was cold, at least compared to you, and the flurry of air rushing between your legs came as a welcomed surprise. You were just adjusting to the temperature change when you felt the warmth of Adams hand grabbing the inside of your thigh, winning a stifled gasp.

Adam ran his hand slowly up your thigh, brushing gently over your clit, teasing you, before brushing over it again. A longing groan escaped your lips, louder than you'd liked but you couldn't help it.

"Hey now, don't want anyone hearing us, do we?" Adam grumbled, clasping his hand over your mouth as he ran the other hand over your clit for a third time, this time stopping and rubbing it with the pad of his thumb in circular motions.

The room was pitch black, but even the sound of Adams breathing turned you on as he massaged you with one hand, and silenced you with the other.

A muffled "oh, fu-" came from behind his hand as the warmth between your legs rose.

Adam chuckled."Oh, you like that?" His voice was soft and quiet, almost inaudible, yet carried a firm, dominant tone that made your breath seize up. He took his hand away, running it back down your inner thigh playfully, prompting a disappointed whimper from behind your lips.

"Now promise me, if I take my hand away you'll be quiet, won't you?" He poised, awaiting your response.

You hummed in agreement, eager to get closer to him.

"Say it." He demanded softly, leaning closer to your ear."Say 'I promise'"

You obeyed."I promise."

"Good girl"

He took his hand away from your mouth, grabbing your thighs and dragging you forward so that your hips jolted against his—you could feel his warm arousal through his trousers as he drew you into a heated kiss, your tongues fighting for dominance as you absent-mindedly arched your back.

All of a sudden, Adam tore himself away from you, pushing your legs wider apart and dropping to his knees in front of you. He planted kissed Along your inner thighs, working his way from your knee to your hips. Pausing for a second, he parted his lips, teasing your throbbing clit with the tip of his tongue. Your breathing deepened as a streak of pleasure rumbled through your abdomen. Aching for more you dug your fingers through his silky locks, inadvertently pulling him closer.

Parting his plump lips, Adam began to suck on your swollen nub, flicking it with his tongue and sending waves upon waves of sharp pleasure crashing down into your core.

"Uh, fu—" You stopped yourself, Adams voice rumbling round your head: 'Good girl'—Just thinking about it tightened the knot in your belly. You transferred your pleasure from a moan into your hands, clenching your fists and pulling on Adams hair. He moaned into your skin as you did, the deep rumble sending you over the edge as a hot spike of pleasure wrapped around your hips, snaking lust over your nerves.

You let out a shaky breath as you released Adams hair from your death-grip, trying your best to regain stamina as quickly as possible to hold on to whatever dignity you had left. Between your legs, you felt a deep wet stroke clean you up as Adam rose, leaning forward and putting a hand behind your head. He kissed you, deeply, his tongue flowing over yours as a salty taste filled your mouth.

Well, at least you didn't have to worry about clean-up.

You broke the kiss, realising that if you didn't return to civilisation soon someone might send out a search party.

As if the universe read your mind, you suddenly heard a voice come from down the corridor—the break room probably, you weren't far away.

"Ok people, you get off early today due to some issue with the vents? I think thats what they said: vents. Basically were kicking you out, so-"

"Sounds important." Adam said, his lips hovering centimetres away from yours.

"Yeah, we should probably go." You returned, slowly recovering from your recent peak as you tried to steady your breathing.

"Well then," Adam reached down, pulling your pants back up you legs and over your thighs, following suit with your shorts and carefully buttoning them back up.

"Let's go."

He lead you out of the closet, stealthily checking the hallways before ushering you out of the door.

You both headed to the break room, sneaking in just as one of the maintenance staff was talking about air conditioning or something—you weren't really paying attention.


	6. 6-A little adventure

It had been two days since the closet incident and you were sat back in the dressing room, absent-mindedly scrolling through Instagram while Marie chattered to herself in the background, pinning various scraps of material to mannequins.

Due to broken ventilation the whole building had to be shut down as the repair crew, well, repaired it, and you hadn't spoken to Adam since you left the premises.

During your forced suspension from rehearsals you'd received an e-mail from Jeffrey, saying that you—along with the rest of the cast—were going to a Star Wars Anniversary celebration promotion thingy. It didn't make much sense to you, promoting the film before you'd even begun filming, but you'd since learned not to question these decisions.

The dress code was 'Your characters preferred outfit' as Jeffrey put it, and so you sat in the dressing room in your all-black shorts, shirt and tank top combo, accessorised by the leather gun holsters that coiled down your legs and strapped onto your beaten-up combat boots.

"How much longerrr?" You whined loudly, drawing out the 'r' in an annoying, nasal voice in an attempt to magically speed up time.

"Like a minute!" Daisy called back from behind a curtain, the sound of hurried rustling betraying her.

You both decided to go to this promo-con thing together, mutually agreeing that it would be a lot more bearable if you had a hand to hold (and a friend to bitch to) through it.

After what seemed like a millennia—but was probably about a minute—Daisy finally emerged from behind the curtain, dramatically flailing her arms as she swished around her cape.

"Ready?" You asked hopefully.

"Yup."

"Finally!" You turned to Marie, thanked her for her help with the costumes and hastily ushered yourself and Daisy out of the door and into the Taxi that was waiting outside to ferry you to the promo thingy.

You got your first proper look at Daisies costume as you were sat in the car.

She was wearing a simple, floor-length velvet dress underneath a light beige cloak that flowed like the sea behind her as she walked.

The costume only had a combined screen time of around 15 and a half minutes, but you could see why she chose it over her other outfits—she looked like a princess. Next to her you looked, well, like a homeless person.

As the thought entered your mind, you were brought back to that moment in the changing rooms, when Adam somehow turned the words 'homeless stripper' into flirting. You weren't complaining, just the though of it send your heart racing.

"So," Daisy said, breaking the comfortable silence."I was talking to Adam..."

Just the mention of his name made your heart skip a beat, though you weren't sure whether it was due to excitement or nervousness. What did Daisy know? Did he tell her what had happened between you two? What was she going to say about it?

"And its meant to be a pretty big turnout today." The knot in your throat unravelled as she finished the sentence.

"Oh yeah? Well then, prepare to get mobbed." You joked.

"I just hope no-one ruins my costume, because not gonna lie—I look hot."

You agreed with her as the car pulled up alongside a building with columns running in a line infant of the entrance, lit up by colourful floorlights and the flashes of cameras as people in costumes took pictures with their friends.

"Woah," You exclaimed. "This place looks sick"

"Totally."

You and Daisy got out of the car, thanking the driver as you walked towards the side entrance and into a backstage 'VIP' area scattered with the cast members chatting amongst themselves.

Your eye was quickly drawn to the other side of the room, where a mass of black fabric stood, chatting nonchalantly to Chewbacca, as you do.

"Im gonna grab a drink, want anything?" Daisy asked, picking up the back of her dress as she began to walk to the vending machine in the corner of the room.

"No thanks, I'm good." You said, awkwardly standing still as you looked around the room.

You knew every single one of the people in the room, yet you felt so awkward, like the unpopular kid at the popular kids birthday party, only invited because they didn't want to be mean.

You kicked the floor, still not moving from your spot, not wanting to interrupt anyones conversation as you looked around—seeing everyone in costume was awesome, you had to admit, almost like you were in an alternate universe.

You turned your attention back to Adam, who was still standing at the far side of the room, but had since been abandoned by Chewie, who was standing next to the vending machine with Daisy, shaking it violently as she stuck her hand up into it, reaching for a soda.

Noticing you standing alone, Adam beckoned you warmly with send a thrill up your spine. Insure of what you were meant to do or say, you made your way over to him, trying to seem as casual as possible but failing miserably.

"How long do you bet it'll take for someone to ask me to marry them? It always happens at cons." He said as you leant against the wall.

"I'd say about half an hour," You smirked. "The crowds mostly middle-aged married men sporting greasy ponytails and XXL Princess Leia tops, your usual pre-pubescent groupies seem to be losing interest."

"Wow, rude." He said, dramatically putting a gloved hand on his chest. "It usually only takes 5 minutes, for your very rude information!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, I mean I've got everything: The looks, the charm-" He flipped his wavy hair over his shoulder, smirking.

"-The ego." You continued.

Adam laughed, his deep voice filling up your ears and igniting a spark of confidence in your belly.

"Why don't you prove it?" You said, crossing your arms over your chest and cocking a hip.

"What?"

"Show me how irresistible you really are." You said, realising you sounded like a hooker and swiftly adding—"to the crowd."

"Oh yeah?" Adam mimicked your pose, raising an eyebrow as he listened."

"$20 says it'll take at least 30 minutes before a fan hits on you."

"Oh, confident tonight aren't we? Ok then, $20 it is." With a smug look on his face he held out his hand. You reached out to shake it, but as you did so he yanked you towards him, his face next to yours as he whispered in your ear.

"But any sign of foul play and I may just have to punish you." His voice was soft and sultry, dispersing ribbons of pleasure through your bloodstream as he let go of your hand and bid you goodbye, making his way over to the vending machine (which was still being brutally beaten by Daisy and her hairy comrade)You weren't sure whether he was flirting with you, or threatening you, but you also weren't sure how you could cheat, so you didn't spend long thinking about it.

You spent the next few hours wading through crowds of fans, taking pictures and talking about the new movie, trying your hardest not to give too much detail lest you spoil it entirely.

(looking @ u, Tom Holland)

You met a lovely little girl named Lowanna, who looked about 12, and she told you that she could 'Just tell by your face that you are gonna be such a sick character, dude'. Between her bright yellow hair and the MCR pins on her bag, she was definitely your favourite fan that you met that night by far. A close second was one of the staff working at the hotdog booth who gave you a free hotdog for, being, quote, "The cutest person in the room.", which gave you a much needed morale boost.

Just as you were walking back to the hotdog stand, intent on snagging another free meal, you phone buzzed, displaying an e-mail from Jeffrey, who had apparently been there the whole time, alerting you that you could have a 30 minute break before going back out to the con for an hour and, finally, bring released.

Scurrying away from the crowd, you made your way back to the 'VIP' area, wondering if Daisy and her furry friend ever got the sodas out of the vending machine before beating it to death.

You'd only taken a few steps into the room when you were greeted by a deep voice rolling over your shoulder.

"Guess what?"

You spun around and saw Adam, hovering over you, dressed head-to-to in black robes which made him even more domineering than usual.

"What?" You said, crossing your arms over your torso in an effort to hide the rising blush washing over your chest.

"We're leaving early."

"We are?" You asked, confused. Why would Jeffrey let you go early? A work emergency maybe? Whatever it was you didn't really care, so long as it meant that you could leave.

"Yup!" He replied as a glimmer of mischief reflected off his caramel eyes and struck a fire of excitement into your throat. "Lets go."

"Right now?" Were you even allowed to leave early?

"Right now." He repeated firmly, before striding over to the exit. He turned around as he reached the door, sending you a look that said 'are you coming or not?',and you certainly weren't going to pass up the opportunity to run off on an adventure with the mysteries man in front of you.

Quickly checking around to see if anyone would notice if you left, you marched to the door, walking next to Adam as you headed toward the street.

"So, where exactly are we going?" You asked, curios about what was about to happen.

"Well we have to return our outfits to the costume department." Adam replied, hailing down a taxi and saying something to the driver, before opening the door and beckoning you inside.

"Well I'm not sure I'll be able to get out of this, what with this network of straps." You chuckles, gesturing to the stirrups on your legs as you sat down.

"Don't worry," Adam walked round and got in next to you, shutting the door and turning to you. "I'll help you take it off."

The intensity in his face betrayed his soft, almost caring, tone as he reached over, dragging up the partition between you two and the driver as the car began to move.

The moment of silence gave you a second to survey the cab. It was one of the wheelchair-acessable cars, so there was quite a bit of floorspace which was strangely clean.

Suddenly, as your mind was wondering over the past few hours, you remembered the bet you and Adam had made, sending out a silent prayer that you won, not just for your pride but also because you wanted a new kettle.

"So, cassinova," You said, cockily swinging your legs round and resting them on Adams lap and raising and eyebrow. "How man pre-pubescent girls proposed to you today?"

"None," He replied. "although this one guy—he said his name was Mike—did ask me to be his 'sugar baby', which was flattering."

You both laughed before you turned your mind back to the bet.

"And how long did that take, exactly?"

"About an hour." He said calmly, before realising what he'd just admitted.

"So Mr.Bigshot's not so big, it seems." You teased, giggling. "Go on then, hand it over."

"Hand what over? What are you talking about? Who even are you?" Adam looked around the cab with a look of faux confusion, pretending to have suddenly contracted a very convenient case of fantom amnesia.

"$20—Come on, don't pussy out." You pointed to the wallet sticking out of the pocket of Adams trousers, which he had attempted to conceal with his cloak, but had failed miserably.

"Well, if you want it—" Adam hummed, his voice suddenly soft and taunting as he leant closer to you, his face barely and inch away from yours. "Come and get it."

He unbuttoned his cloak, twirling it onto the floor while maintaining eye contact with you.

You paused for a second, blush scattering across your face as you stared back into his hazel eyes, contemplating what to do next, but as you were about to reach out for his wallet, Adam took it out of his pocket and produced a $20 note, holding it in front of you.

You looked at it, and back at him, before quickly shooting out your hand to grab it, but he raised his hand above his head which was far too high for you to reach.

"Hey! No fair." You said, pretending to be angry as he held the note above your head.

Was he going to give it to you? Or were you going to have to mug him for that new kettle?

His eyes stayed trained on yours as he lowered his hand (Finally!) but instead of handing it to you, he stuffed it down the front of his trousers as a smirk grew across his face, his dimples making you blush even more.

He raised his hand to your face, pinching your chin and tilting your face so your lips brushed as he spoke.

"Come and get it." His sultry voice sent shivers down your spine as you froze, his hot breath brushing you neck and making your core quiver.

You paused for a second, unwilling to break the contact between your lips as you sat there, staring into each others eyes. Slowly, you reached out, tearing away from Adams gaze as he sat back a little, and you began to unbuckle his belt.

He watched intently as you quickly undid his belt and unzipped his trousers, exposing his light blue boxer shorts underneath, yet there was no $20 bill in sight.

You looked up, your wide eyes staring into his as you moved your hand, brushing over his already hardening member. You watched as he stifled a gasp watching you slowly pulling the waistband of his shorts out and reaching down, going to grab the $20 note. 

You paused, teasing him as you dragged the money up and down his dick, feeling him twitch under your touch.

Adam cleared his throat, suppressing a moan in an attempt to stay as composed as possible, as you tucked the money into your back pocket, studying your every move.

You looked back at Adam, studying his lips like a map as you threw yourself into him, kissing him deeply. He kissed back and you stayed together for a second, before moving your hand up and down his shaft. Adam moaned into your mouth, the deep vibrations rumbling through your jaw as you pleasured him, beginning to feel glad that you brung a hair tie.

Taking your hand away, you tied your hair up and put your hands between Adams thighs, spreading his legs and stepping between them. You kneeled down, pulling down Adams trousers and exposing his length. You were taken aback; he was huge. Your mouth filled with saliva as you glanced up at him, watching him reach out a hand and tangle it in your messy up-do and push you toward his crotch.

You took him into your mouth, running your tongue along the length of his shaft as you closed your lips around his cock.

A breathy mutter came from above you as you tightened your lips.

"Oh, fu-" Adam whispered, biting his plump lower lip as he tightened his grip in your hair.

You took him deeper into your mouth, swallowing against his length as salty pre-cum trickled across your tongue, making you salivate even more.

He pushed your head forward, his thick cock hitting the back of your throat as you gagged against it, your eyes beginning to sting with tears of pleasure. This encouraged Adam, another moan escaping his lips and contributing to the growing wetness between your legs as you kneeled on the abrasive carpet.

You moaned into his dick as he fucked your face, thrusting his groin in the air to meet your face every thrust.

His moans grew louder as you choked back gasps for air, eager to please him as spit filled your mouth, leaking out over your bottom lip. Adam moved his hand, loosening his vice-like grip on the seat to meet his other hand in your hair and forcing you back down on him. His breathing quickened and you could tell he was reaching his peak. You looked up at him, curling your tongue around his shaft as he threw his head back, a shine of sweat appearing on his chiselled cheeks, making him glow with ecstasy.

You watched him as he reached his peak, cursing through clenched teeth as he thrusted his dick into your throat one last time, holding it in you as he came.

"Oh, fuck!" He moaned as his hot salty cum filled up your mouth, spilling out of your mouth in a milky cocktail of your spit and his jizz that dripped down your chin and onto your chest.

Adam pulled out, loosening his grip on your hair as he watched you swallow, wiping away the cummy spit from your chin.

The heated exhilaration had sparked a fire between your legs, a faint tingle rising in your breasts as Adams cum covered them. You stood up, going to wipe it away but Adam grabbed your hand, aggressively pulling you towards him so you were stood in-between his legs, looking down on him.

He looked into your eyes before turning his attention to your heaving torso, slowly licking your chest clean of his mess. The feeling of his tongue against your skin caused goosebumps to cover your skin, a sizzling tingle washing over your skin as he turned away from your chest to look you in the eye and tilting his head up to kiss you.

The salty taste returned to your mouth as his tongue mixed the flavour into you, a small moan escaping your throat as you swallowed it, breaking the kiss.

The cab came to a standstill as you and Adam froze, staring at each others lips.

"We're here." The driver called through the partition, urging you to get out.

Adam tucked himself away as you tried your best to look presentable, wiping the sweat off your neck and taking your hair down trying to make it seem as though you hadn't just deep throated Adams cock (and whats more, enjoyed it.).

You both stepped out, paying the cab as the cool night air brushed your skin, making you shiver.

You looked around; you were standing in front of the studio where you rehearsed and recorded the movie. Well, Adam did say that you needed to return the costume.

"Cold?" Adam asked, whipping his cape round you and carefully fastening it at the front.

"Thanks." You returned, your voice slightly hoarse—probably from just having a cock halfway down your throat.

Adam lead you to the front door, swiping his card and ushering you inside. Well this definitely wasn't awkward. The heat between your legs remained despite the cold air around you as you walked down the corridor toward the costume department.

Adam opened the door to the costume room, dramatically bowing as he waved you in with a large hand.

"M'lady." He said, tipping an imaginary hat.

"Thank you, good sir." You retuned, curtseying as you walked into the room.


	7. 7: sneaking around

You walked into the costume room, still clutching Adams cape around your shoulders as you looked for your bag, which contained your normal clothes; it was on the floor next to a table just where you had left it. You went to go and pick it up but were interrupted by Adam grabbing you by the waist and spinning you around, pressing your lips into his. He kissed you deeply, pulling you closer to him as he gently moaned into your mouth.

You kissed him back, leaning into him as he ran his broad hands down your lower back, pulling you closer.

This did nothing to stop the heat rising in between your legs, only making you more desperate by the second as you felt the warmth from Adams body penetrated your clothing.

Adam pulled away from the kiss, looking you in the eye as he placed his hands on your hips. “Now what was I saying about helping you get your clothes off again?”

He grabbed your shirt, ripping it off your body and tossing it on the floor before lifting the bottom of your tank top, snaking his hands up your torso and onto your breasts. The feeling of his skin tenderly resting against yours, the warmth, made your breathing fasten—the knot in your chest was tightening, begging to be loosened as you stood at the mercy of Adam Driver.

He lingered, before tugging the tank top over your head and throwing it carelessly behind him. The feeling of the cold air hitting your exposed chest was refreshing as you stood half-naked in front of Adam as he kissed you again, sloppily and slow, trying to wrench ever ounce of passion from your lips.

He snaked his hands down to your hips, stopping for a minute to caress your ass, a stifled moan coming from between his lips when he did. Hastily unbuttoning your shorts, Adam stepped forward, forcing you against the wall as he yanked down your trousers, untangling your legs from the harness that you were still wearing.

Adam paused and stepped back, surveying his work as you stood nude in front of him, feeling the cool air brush your sensitive skin. He eyed your tits, snaking his gaze up and down your body before lunging forward and slamming his hand on the wall behind you, his thick arm resting beside your head as he crashed his lips onto yours, once again drowning you in lust. Your tongues fought for dominance as he pressed his body against yours, his heaving chest pushing you against the cold wall. You rocked your hips forward, stepping between his legs and felt his dick through his pants; he was already hard again. He moaned into your mouth, unprepared to be touched as he grabbed the backs of your thighs, hoisting you up and carrying you to one of the makeup tables. You could feel the tip of his hard cock brush your leg from under his pants, grinding down slightly as you wrapped you legs around his waist, winning another stifled moan as he sat you down on thetable.

You wrapped your hand in his dark hair, snaking a curl around your fingers as you kissed him deeply. Suddenly, Adam grabbed your thighs, forcing them open and stepping in-between your legs before leaning forward and trailing kissed along your jaw. He worked his way down your body, stopping at your tits to lick over them, earning a breathy moan from you as he continued down your body. He teased you, skipping from your belly to your inner thigh as he reached down, unlacing your boots and throwing them to the side.

He was kneeling between your legs now, looking up at you with auburn eyes that held a sport of mischief the flecks of gold that littered them. He hooked his fingers round the sides of your pants, pulling them down your legs and tossing them to the side before kissing your thighs, leaving wet marks along them.

He reached your clit, flicking it with his tongue to tease you. You were so sensitive, moaning in surprise of how good you felt already. He continued, licking long stokes over your clit and sending waves of pleasure branching out into your hips. You could feel your pleasure reaching its peak, as Adam continued, your breathing quickening with ever stroke of his tongue. He moaned into you, the vibrations of his deep voice almost tipping you over the edge as you cursed, eager to cum.

Suddenly, he stopped, the feeling in your cunt slowly fading as he stood up, his face barely a centimetre away from yours as you made eye contact. Your lips brushed as you felt his hand run along your inner thigh, pushing your legs further apart as he supported your back with his hand, keeping you sat up as he ran his fingers back over you clit. You whimpered, eagerly thrusting your hips forward on the table and leaning forward, kissing him as you moaned.

Adam smirked into the kiss, dragging two fingers along your cunt, covering them in your wetness before sinking them into you. You felt them inside you as he plunged them in and out, curling his digits inside of you and hitting your g-spot. The same familiar pleasure branched out over your nerves, wrapping around your hips and dragging the heat from between your legs over your whole body as you felt your peak rise. You pulled away from the kiss, barely able to concentrate on anything other than the sensation of his fingers inside you. Adam kissed down your neck, biting into your shoulder as he pushed you over the edge.

You felt a spike of pleasure penetrating your nerves, tipping you over the edge as you cursed, accidentally pulling on Adams hair as you came. You felt him moan into your shoulder, his teeth leaving shallow bite marks in your skin as he rose his head, looking you in the eyes before kissing you slowly and desperately, like he was deadly sick and you were the only cure. He withdrew his fingers from your pussy, keeping eye contact as he put them in his mouth, slowly sucking them clean of your juices. You watched him, mesmerised by how his plump lips closed around his fingers, watching his tongue lick them clean of the remnants of your orgasm.

Your mind was blank; you didn't quite know what to say as you stayed sat on the desk, the cold air making your naked body feel somewhat self conscious as you sat in front of Adam.

“We should probably return our costumes.” You said after a while, barely audible.

Adam agreed, picking up the scattered clothes on the floor as you looked for your bag of regular clothes, changing into them as soon as you found them to put the embarrassment at bay. You secretly watched Adam as he got changed, his bulky arms lifting off his shirt to reveal his thick, taut chest—his thigh thighs flexing as he stepped out of the thick black trousers and into some casual jeans.

After you had both changed you headed to the exit, not sure where you were meant to go.

“Shit, I’m kinda hungry.” Adam said chuckling. “You?”

“Yeah.”

“Ah,” He exclaimed. “theres a hotdog stand round the corner—fancy a bite?”

You agreed with him walking down the street and round the corner until you reached a van labelled ‘Hawt Dawgs!’ which you thought was supremely cheesy.

Adam ordered you both hotdogs, collecting them when they'd been made and handing one to you.

“Careful, it’s hot.” He said, before taking a massive bite and realising that it was, in fact, hot.

You walked down the road as you ate, laughing about work and whatnot, and wondering if Jeffrey had noticed if you'd left, hoping that—if he had—you’d be able to come up with an at least semi-believable alibi before tomorrow. Well, fingers crossed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for taking so long to post, I was in the shower x


End file.
